dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Forest
Wikipedia Link Attack Bonus and Armor Class checks occur more often in forests. List of Encounters Level 1 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (1) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (5) Attack Bonus (3) Charisma (1) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (1+Rare) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (3) Magic (3) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (11) } |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | When it spit a big nasty glob of acid, NAME dodged to the left and countered with his/her WEAPON. * 88 XP * 29-36 gold | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | When it spit a big nasty glob of acid, NAME took it like an adult. It burned. * 7-12 damage * 28 XP * 7-8 gold |- |colspan=2| NAME was trying to make a bit more progress by traveling after dark. It wasn't the best plan, a fact made even more clear when a shadowhunter bat flew by and slashed at him/her with its tail. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | NAME dodge the attack and grabbed the beast's tail. Without missing a beat, NAME smashed the bat into the side of a tree. Stunned, bat was unable to defend itself against NAME's further attacks. NAME's final attack split the beasts belly, exposing several small gems inside. Apparently the bat had mistaken them for juicy fruits. * 88 XP * 27 gold | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | FAIL TEXT |} Attack Bonus (11) Charisma (3) Constitution (2+rare) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (2) Strength (4) Wisdom (3+rare) Level 3 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (3) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (13) Attack Bonus (12) Charisma (2) Constitution (2 + 1 rare) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (4 + 1 rare) Strength (3) Wisdom (4 + 1 rare) Level 4 Special Types (1) Constructs (rare) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (0) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (12) Attack Bonus (11) Charisma (2 + 1 rare) Constitution (2+rare) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (3 + 1 rare) Strength (4) Wisdom (4) Level 5 Special Types (1) Constructs (1 rare) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (1) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (14) } |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | When it spit a big nasty glob of acid, NAME dodged to the left and countered with his/her WEAPON. * 88 XP * 29 gold | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | When it spit a big nasty glob of acid, NAME took it like an adult. It burned. * ? damage * 28 XP * ? gold |- |colspan=2| A gray wolf, a fire beetle, and a giant rat walked out of the trees and attacked NAME! * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | With a quick dodge, a parry, and her/his WEAPONTYPE, NAME gave them the best thrashing these woods have ever seen, bar none. * 92 XP * 39 gold | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | Using his/her own arm as a chew toy to distract the wolf, NAME gave the fire beetle a taste of her WEAPONTYPE while the rat ran away. * 7-9 damage * 31 XP * 13-15 gold |- |colspan=2| NAME had been walking too close to the edge of a ravine and lost his/her footing. He/she tumbled to the bottom and right into a pack of kobold slingers, skirmishers, and their trained attack rat-pack. With daggers, spears, and teeth, they all attacked at once. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | Somehow, NAME's armor held up and he/she was able to roll out of the way before they could strike again. After sweeping the legs of the nearest attackers out from under them, he/she got to his/her feet and took them all on. It was a glorious battle that ended in . . . glory! * 93 XP * 8-18 gold * Black Feather of the Raven Queen/Wavestrider Boots | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | FAIL TEXT |- |colspan=2| Hearing a rustling of leaves, NAME turned to see an enormous spider leaping through the air at him/her. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | He/she ducked the spider's attack and thrust at its underbelly with his/her WEAPON as it sailed past. Failing to connect, the spider tried to escape but that only made it easier for NAME, who ATTACKED it with his/her WEAPONTYPE. * 90 XP * 41 gold | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | The deathjump spider knocked NAME to the ground and bit him/her with its powerful jaws. Clenching his/her teeth through the pain, he/she retaliated against the spiders underbelly with his/her WEAPON. Bowling the spider over with his/her second attack, he/she was able to kill it without taking too much more damage. * ? damage * 28 XP * ? gold |- |colspan=2| A pair of spearpoints seemed to leap out of the forest at NAME. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | One spear failed to penetrate his/her armor, and he/she deftly avoided the other. Grabbing both, he/she yanked and pulled two greenscale hunters out from behind trees. They stumbled and their heads smashed against each other in a coma-inducing way NAME couldn't have planned if he had tried. * 96 XP * 42-63 gold | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | One spear struck NAME in the side, glancing off a rib. Grabbing it, he/she pulled and found a greenscale hunter on the other end. NAME won their brief skirmish, but could not find the second attacker. * 8-13 damage * 34 XP * 15-18 gold |- |colspan=2| While camping, NAME heard a ruckus in the woods nearby. A dire wolf leading a couple of grey wolves burst into the clearing and pounced for him/her. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | Somehow, his/her camping gear protected him/her from the wolves long enough for NAME to reach her weapon. A bit of WEAPON TYPE action later, and the wolves became a somewhat gamy meal. Later on, their pelts would sell well in the town market. * 105 XP * 52-64 gold | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | Blankets don't do much against the fierce teeth of hungry wolves, especially dire wolves. NAME did manage to bleed on the wolves a little before reaching his/her WEAPON. Killing the dire wolf scared the gray wolves off. The pelt of the dire wolf could be sold in town later. * 15 damage * 34 XP * 16 gold |- |colspan=2| Hippogriff mounts are rare. It's not everyday that you see a warforged soldier riding a hippogriff dreadmount through the woods. NAME saw one -- he/she saw it charging straight for him/her! * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | NAME avoided its first attack, but the second would have been another matter entirely if he/she didn't fight back. While the rider turned, NAME readied his/her WEAPON'''and let the warforged have it. Unfortunately, the hippogriff was trained to fight to the death. Even with its master destroyed it didn't let up, and '''NAME had to end the magnificent creature's life. * 120 XP * 84 gold | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | NAME was knocked to the ground by the charging attack and only barely scrambled back to his feet when the rider had turned for a second pass. This time, NAME had swung him/herself up behind the warforged and throw it from its mount. The creature bucked NAME off and the two enemies fled separately. Conveniently, one of the hippogriff's saddlebags had been knocked off in the scuffle. * 40 XP * Addergrease Leather/Catstep Boots |- |colspan=2| It's rare to encounter a lone gnoll. This lone gnoll charging NAME left her/him wondering if it was fulfilling some sort of tribal rite of passage quest. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | NAME's combat experience prevailed, and s/he blasted with infernal power the scraggly claw fighter without receiving so much as a scratch. What s/he did receive were all the forest menace's possessions. * 116 XP * 70 gold | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | The gnoll's sharp claws tore though NAME's armor, clothing, and skin (which sounds cool until it happens to you). NAME struggled to free him/herself from the nearly-feral beast and eventually drove it away with his/her WEAPON. The two circled each other, On it's next charge, NAME was prepared. His/her devastating counterattack knocked the claw fighter out cold. NAME quickly looted it and fled. * 16 damage * 42 XP * 24 gold |- |colspan=2| The imp must have been invisible, because it appeared out of nowhere with its stinger driving right for NAME. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | NAME parried the stinger with his/her WEAOPNTYPE and knocked the imp to the ground. S/He forced the imp to reveal its evil master's intentions. * +3 Wisdom for 8 encounters * 88 XP | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | FAIL TEXT |- |colspan=2| While poking around some moss-covered ruins, NAME stepped in something. Something brown and very angry. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | The ochre jelly's slimy body convulsed upward, but between his/her armor and evasive actions, NAME didn't take any damage from its surprise attack. Against his/her mighty WEAPON, the jelly stood no chance. One thing the jelly did have going for it was its three orc raider pals that joined the fight too late to save it. NAME decided not to save the raiders, at least, not in one piece. * 94 XP * 8-12(max) gold * Elixir of Accuracy/Rod of the Dragonborn | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | The ochre jelly's slimy body convulsed upward and slammed into NAME, throwing him up and backwards. He fell flat on his/her back. As he/she got up on his elbows, the ugly mug of an orc raider appeared standing over him. Tired of rolling out of the way of enemy attacks, he/she grabbed the orc by the ankles and yanked its legs out from under it. NAME fought and killed two orcs in those ruins, but the ochre jelly forced him/her to retreat. * 11-13 damage * 31 XP * 17-22 gold |- |colspan=2| NAME thought nothing of the rat scurrying toward him/her on the trail. The second and third rats were hardly noteworthy either. The wererat, however, was obviously not there to eat bugs and seeds. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | Sensing trouble, NAME charged the wererat, narrowly avoiding the second wererat's heavily nicked short sword as it thrust through the bushes at his/her cheek. They were not difficult foes, and when a handful of human rabble showed up to join the fight they got a healthy dose of WEAPONTYPE loving from NAME. NAME counted eight bodies in all when s/he was through, and a great many more coins. * 120 XP * 21 gold * Elixir of Reflexes | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | FAIL TEXT |- |colspan=2| One spitting drake appearing through the trees and spitting at NAME is bad enough, never mind two of them. This time, they cleverly came at NAME from different sides. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | NAME managed to survive their acidic attacks and give one of them a lesson in manners with his WEAPON TYPE. It was when he/she turned to the other that a human berserker and his guard stumbled through the underbrush to join their pets. The berserker was furious that NAME had killed his drake (or maybe just furious in general -- NAME never got the chance to ask). His charge was a bit too reckless, and NAME easily sidestepped and took him down. The others were soon to follow. * 3 damage * 95 XP * 6-7 gold * Bracers of Defense/Mithral Dagger | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | FAIL TEXT |} Attack Bonus (10) Charisma (2 + 1 rare) Constitution (3 + 2 rare) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (3 + 1 rare) Strength (3) Wisdom (2) Level 6 Special Types (2) Constructs (1 + 1 rare) Dragons (0) Giants (3 + 1 rare) Magic (1) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (15 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (12) Charisma (2) Constitution (4+rare) Dexterity (5) Intelligence (5 + 1 rare) Strength (3) Wisdom (4) Level 7 Special Types (1) Constructs (1+rare) Dragons (1) Giants (2 + 1 rare) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (11 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (12 + 1 rare) Charisma (1) Constitution (5) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (5 + 1 rare) Strength (4) Wisdom (5) Level 8 Special Types (1) Constructs (2) Dragons (1) Giants (3) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (13 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (13) Charisma (1 + 2 rare) Constitution (3) } |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | The orcs held NAME under for a long time -- an eternity -- longer than they had before. Under the water, the muted rushing of the river and the beauty of the sparkling scales of the fish was almost a welcome contrast to the grunting orcs and clatter of the army preparing on the shore. Finally, they pulled NAME up and tossed him/her to the shore. Focusing his/her remaining strength, he/she hit the ground running and took off to warn the fort. The orcs were so stunned by NAME's resilience, he/she disappeared before they could give chase. The soldiers rewarded him/her for his/her bravery. * 146 XP * 83-118(max) gold | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | The orcs held NAME under for a long time -- an eternity -- longer than they had before, and he/she passed out. NAME awoke, sputtering and coughing as a priest tended to him/her. The soldiers struck preemptively, clearing out the orc camp just in time to save NAME. He/She even got a share of the loot! * 9-18 damage * 52 XP * 18-29 gold |} Dexterity (4) Intelligence (4) Strength (3) Wisdom (5) Level 9 Special Types (0) Constructs (2) Dragons (1) Giants (2) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (9) Attack Bonus (9) Charisma (2 rare) Constitution (2) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (1) Strength (3) Wisdom (3) Level 10 Special Types (0) Constructs (1) Dragons (0) Giants (2) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (1 rare) Constitution (0) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (0) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 11 | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain Category:Terrain